Si Seulement
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Lors d’un orage, Astrid tombe et decede sur le coup. Comment Harold va t-il reagir a la mort de la femme de sa vie ? Hiccstrid


**Petit OS triste qui m'ai venu à l'idée en lisant une fic sur Wattpad. **

**Pour situer ça se passe après le mariage**** d Harold et Astrid dans le film 3. Ils sont mariés, n'ont pas encore leurs enfants et les Dragons sont toujours là sauf Krokmou qui est parti dans le monde caché mais il est mort ... NON NON CALMEZ VOUS ! ME TUEZ PAS ! LISEZ L'OS AVANT !**

**... **

**Vous êtes calmés ? Je disais donc Krokmou est mort et Astrid est enceinte de Zéphyr. **

**Des petites musiques à mettre pendant l'OS :**

**-Stoick saves Hiccup Dragons 2 [en boucle du début de l'OS à un passage que j'indiquerai en gras].**

**-Once There Where Dragons Dragons 3 **

**[d'un passage que j'indiquerais en gras jusqu'à la fin de l'OS].**

**Bonne lecture (et accessoirement me tuer pas à la fin) ! **

Si seulement j'avais été là. Si seulement j'avais pu l'empêcher de monter sur Tempête par ce vent. Si seulement j'avais pu la rattraper. Je

lui avais pourtant expliqué que monter sur un dragon par un fort vent et quand on est enceinte, c'est très dangereux. Si seulement elle m'avais écouté. Elle aurai pu empêcher sa mort et celle de Tempête. Mais non ! Elle préfère n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Et maintenant je me retrouve avec cet arc en main. J'essaye de nier la réalité, je me dis qu'elle m'attends dans notre maison. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Gueulfor pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Si tu le sens pas je peux...

-Non ! Astrid aurai voulu que je sois courageux.

J'enflamme ma flèche et bande l'arc. Puis d'une main tremblante, je lâche la corde. La flèche se fiche dans le bûcher placé sur le bateau. Tout les habitants lancent leurs flèches à leur tour. Ils sont tous venus salué le départ de la femme de leur chef. Puis ils s'en vont peu à peu. Moi je reste observer le bateau se consumer. Comme pour me narguer, il brûle doucement. Trop doucement.

-RAAAAAAAAH !!!! POURQUOI LES DIEUX SONT ILS CONTRE MOI ?! MA MÈRE EST MORTE IL Y A 1 AN SEULEMENT !!!!! EN PLUS JE PERD MON ENFANT !!! JE PERD LA FEMME DE MA VIE !!! ET LE BATEAU N'EN FINIT PAS DE SE CONSUMER !!!!

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je n'essaye pas de me retenir. J'entends le tapement d'une prothèse en bois contre le ponton. Gueulfor. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Quand il est juste derrière moi, je me retourne et l'enlace. Malgré ce geste peu habituel de ma part, il me serre dans ses bras à mon tour. Je vois les dragonniers et Ingrid qui sont restés en retrait. Kognedur avance vers nous et me serre dans ses bras. Elle est vite suivie par son jumeau. Puis Varek se joint à nous. Ensuite Ingrid se rajoute et Rustik la suit.

Quand nous nous détachons, nous avons tous les larmes au yeux. Ingrid déclare :

-Tu sais, Astrid était ma meilleure amie. Ma peine est immense alors je n'ose imaginer la tienne.

-Elle avait beau nous hurler dessus sans arrêt, elle nous aidait toujours le jour de Loki. Particulièrement quand il s'agissait de te lokié Harold, déclare Kognedur.

-Ouais, renchérit son frère.

-Elle m'a beaucoup appris. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, déclare Rustik.

-Elle acceptait toujours de m'aider à faire une carte ou à faire des recherches sur l'Œil de Dragon, dit Varek.

-Je la considérait comme ma fille. Comme vous êtes tous comme mes enfants.

À ces mots, mes larmes redoublent. Ensuite nous rentrons tous chez nous. Je reste quelques minutes devant la porte puis finalement, très doucement, je pose ma main sur la poignée, la tourne et pousse la porte. La maison paraît tellement vide...

Je monte à l'étage et me glisse dans le lit. Lui aussi paraît vide. Je ferme les yeux en tentant de glisser dans le sommeil. Mais je les rouvre quand je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon front. Astrid est là, devant moi. Elle me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire puis m'endors.

**Stoick saves Hiccup-fin musique**

**Once There Where Dragons-début musique**

Les années ont passées. Je ne suis jamais retombé amoureux. Varek et Kognedur eux, se sont mariés. Pour rendre hommage à Astrid, Kognedur portait une robe faite sur le modèle de celle d'Astrid à notre mariage et ils se sont mariés le jour de l'anniversaire d'Astrid. Ils ont eu un fils, qu'ils ont nommé Edvald*. Il est blond au yeux verts. Si Astrid et moi avions eu un fils, il aurait peut-être été pareil. Il me considère comme son oncle et m'appelle «Tonton Harold». Rustik et Ingrid, eux, se sont également mariés le jour de l'anniversaire d'Astrid et Ingrid avait choisi de porter la même robe qu'elle et Kognedur. Ils ont une fille,baptisée Zephyr et qui est l'héritière du village, étant la fille de mon cousin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux bleus, notre fille, à Astrid et moi lui aurai ressembler. Krane sur, quant à lui, est seul. Ça ne le dérange pas. Nous formons une famille. Je n'ai jamais parlé à mes amis du soir de l'enterrement d'Astrid. Ni des autres soirs d'ailleurs. Chaque soir, Astrid est là près de moi. Elle m'embrasse sur le front comme elle le faisait quand elle était vivante, et nous nous endormons. Si seulement elle pouvait vraiment être là. Si seulement.

***Dans Homecoming, le fils de Harold et Astrid se nomme Edvald.**

**Oui c'est triste je sais. Mais j'aime faire souffrir Harold. Et sinon que pensez vous de l'idée de mettre les enfants d'Harold et Astrid comme ceux des autres dragonniers ? **

**À bientôt !**

**M.K.**


End file.
